Arbeitstitel Fallout 3 DBZ Crossover
by ChateauYume
Summary: Ich stelle hier eine im Anfangsstudium befindliche Story zur allgemeinen Disposition. Inhalt so far: DBZ Charas im Fallout Universum - ein fehlerhaftes Vault-Experiment, 2 Geschwisterpaare, ein Supermutant & eine Händlerkaravane.
1. Chapter 1

------- Disclaimer start -------

Die üblichen Auschlusskriterien: Ich bin NICHT Urheber der eigetnlichen Werke. Ich habe somit keinerlei kommerzielle Rechte. Zudem verfolge ich ebensowenig kommerzielle Ziele damit. Dies entsteht aus reinem Spaß an der Freude, weil mich DBZ seit langem begleitet und Fallout (im Speziellen Teil 3!) derart fasziniert hat, dass es das erste (!!!) und einzige Spiel sein wird, dass ich als "Lieblingsspiel" bezeichne!

------- Disclaimer end -------

„_War. War never changes. Life in the Vault is about to change"_

_(Fallout Intro)_

Jetzt, das ist das Jahr 2277:

„Awooo, hier spricht Three Dog und Ihr hört Galaxy News Radio, wir sagen Euch die Wahrheit, auch wenn's wehtut! Hört zu Kinder, ein absolut wichtiger Teil des Wasteland Daseins ist die Waffenwartung, Gewehr, Pistole, Schlagstock, mir egal, was. Nur, repariert Eure Waffen regelmäßig, ansonsten sind die einzigen Arschlöcher, die diese Waffen umbringen Ihr selbst! Und jetzt – etwas Musik!" Kaum waren die beiden Geschwister aus Vault 116 geflohen, empfing der Pip-Boy-3000 auch schon das Signal von Galaxy News Radio, der liberale Radiosender des Capital Wastelands.

Sie, das waren Bra & Trunks Briefs, Flüchtlinge aus einem der vielen Vaults, in denen gegen die Versprechungen der Regierung und der Vault-Tec Corp. „soziale" Experimente an den Bewohnern durchgeführt wurden.

Den Jungen traf es schlimm, er war an einen hochwertigen, aber eiskalten Rollstuhl gefesselt, den er nur mit Hilfe seiner jüngeren Schwester bewegen konnte. Sein kompletter Bewegungsapparat war zu knapp 80% gelähmt. Lediglich der linke Arm war voll funktionstüchtig. Die Beine waren zwar nicht vollständig steif, jedoch versagten sie ihm zu oft, als dass sie verlässlich genug waren, ihn über weitere Strecken zu tragen.

Die Ödnis, die die beiden empfing war so viel anders, als das, was man den Kindern im Vault über die „Oberwelt" beibrachte. Man wusste sehr wohl, was die radioaktive Strahlung der Atombomben, welche im großen Krieg als „ultima ratio" innerhalb von zwei Stunden den gesamten Erdball zum Schweigen brachte, mit Flora und Fauna angerichtet haben mussten, jedoch basierte der Stoff in Biologie und all den anderen Fächern noch auf einem Wissenstand der Vorkriegszeit. Grüne, satte Wiesen und Wälder, eine Artenvielfalt, von der man jetzt nur noch träumen konnte, wurde ihnen vorgestellt in alten Büchern, alten Filmen. Doch von alldem ist nichts übrig geblieben.

Stattdessen wurden sie von einer kalten, unwirtlichen Wüstenlandschaft schier überrumpelt. Bra stand der Mund offen. Sollte das etwa die Welt sein, die wir Vault-Bewohner dermaleinst mithilfe eines „G.E.C.K" (Garden of Eden Creation Kit) wieder befruchten sollen? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen in dem grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel irgendwann eine hell scheinende Sonne sehen zu können. Verbrannte, schmutzig-staubige Erde krachte unter ihren Füßen und Rädern, platzte hier und da auf und kotzte förmlich eine stinkende, dampfende Flüssigkeit aus. Blasenschlagend mäanderte diese Flüssigkeit über den Boden, wo sie in einer Kule eine schleimig-faule Pfütze bildete. Auf den Ästen verkohlter Bäume krischen die mutierten Vögel um die Wette, als wollten sie sich über die zwei Neulinge lustig machen. Als riefen sie sich Überlebenswahrscheinlichkeiten zu, als setzen sie Geld darauf, wer als Erstes den Löffel abgeben wird. Für die Welt um sie herum waren sie auch nicht mehr wert als ein Achselzucken. Diese völlige Ignoranz war wie eine Ohrfeige in das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die sich bis dahin für sehr tough gehalten hatte und der ständige, raue wind peitschte ihr noch zusätzlich um die Ohren. Sie fröstelte.

Während Bra noch versuchte diese neuen, unglaublich erschreckenden Eindrücke halbwegs zu verarbeiten, drang dem Jungen der fast unmerkliche Rauch des brennenden Vaults in die Nase und die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Seinen Zustand verdankte er nicht einem anonymen, von Vault-Tec engagierten Forscher, nein, seine eigene Mutter war mit der Leitung dieses speziellen Experimentes betraut und er war mehr oder weniger nur hierfür geboren worden. Das Experiment sah nicht weniger vor, als eine technische Optimierung der gesamten Menschheit zu erreichen und sie gegen die radioaktive Verstrahlung der „Oberwelt" immun zu machen. Nur leider ist dieses Experiment nicht ganz optimal verlaufen. Das Ergebnis eines massiven Stromausfalls und falschen Einbaus verschiedener „Bauteile" war, nun ja, vor allem die Lähmung, aber auch die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verlor er. Desweiteren hatte er immer wieder Gedächtnisaussetzer, die von Mal zu Mal schwerer und lang anhaltender wurden und er verfiel von Zeit zu Zeit in eine Art Apathie, die auf flüchtige Beobachter nicht selten wie eine autistische Behinderung **(1)** wirkte, im Gegenzug aber konnte er um einiges schärfer sehen und seine Wahrnehmung war um ein Zehnfaches gegenüber der von „normalen" Menschen erhöht.

Der Vault war mittlerweile Geschichte. Ging hoch, bei einem Experiment mit Atombomben, kleinen, winzigen Atombomben, aber eben genug um einen Vault zum Explodieren zu bringen. Warum es die beiden trotzdem unbeschadet geschafft haben rauszukommen? Siehe oben. Der Junge war mit außergewöhnlicher Wahrnehmung „gesegnet" worden. Wie auch immer er seiner Schwester klarmachte, dass sie zu verschwinden hatten, er hat sie beide raus manövriert. Aber schon immer hatten Geschwister, die sich wie diese beiden recht nah standen, eine besondere Art nonverbalen Kommunikation und eines tieferen Verständnisses, doch diese Metaebene einem Außenstehenden auch nur ansatzweise so nah zu bringen, benötigt jedoch eine eigene „Vault-Studie".

Es war zwar nicht so einfach an den Wachen vorbeizukommen, jedoch, wer hält zwei Entschlossene schon auf? Oder zumindest: für wie lange? Sie haben sich versteckt, getarnt und sind an den Aufsehern vorbeigeschlichen. Aber für die unwirtliche Welt da draußen braucht man Waffen. Und man braucht Munition. Die Wachen sind strikt mit den von Vault-Tec ausgegebenen Auflagen. Ein Schrank für Waffen dort, der für Munition woanders. Sicherlich ist es normalerweise viel schwerer unbemerkt a) die Schränke zu finden und b) sie zu knacken. Als Instrumente dienen zwar einfache Haarnadeln, doch wo findet man, was man „stehlen" muss?

Und schon wieder liegt nur die „Ausrede" nahe, dass der Junge mit der gesteigerten Wahrnehmung dies „Wunder" vollbrachte, obwohl an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt und stumm. Aber Anweisungen lassen sich auf andere, non-verbale Art, geben. Das mysteriöse, fast schon telepathische Verständnis zwischen den Geschwistern kann Einem unheimlich werden, oder er dient dem Autor ein ums andere Mal auszuweichen und eine „simple" Erklärung abliefern zu können.

Die Waffen selbst wurden auf der Ebene 2, welche die zweit-nächste Ebene zur von radioaktiver Strahlung verseuchter Erd-Oberfläche ist, die Munition jedoch mussten sie zuerst auf Ebene 4 besorgen. Es hätte alles Mögliche passieren können und die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, war manches Mal keine zwei Meter von ihrem Standort entfernt. Sie mussten die Luft anhalten, sich in Wartungsschächten verbergen und angespannt der Stille und dem Reden der passierenden Personen lauschen, bevor sie dann, nicht ohne sich nochmals zwei oder dreimal umzusehen weiter den Aufstieg an die Oberfläche wagten. **(2)**

Sie, Bra, malte sich unterdessen auch immer wieder aus, was sie eigentlich draußen erwarten würde. Eine tote, verwüstete Welt, unzivilisiert und gewalttätig? Waren überhaupt noch Menschen am Leben? Würde das Leben an sich draußen noch existieren? Viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Angst, sehr viel Angst vor dem, was sie erwarten würde, andererseits war ein Bleiben und damit der sichere Tod auch keine Alternative gewesen.

Sie konnte sich und ihren Bruder, wenn nötig, sicherlich beschützen. Sie war geübt im Schießen und im Nahkampf. Ihr Vater, ein eigentlich übellauniger, zynischer Mann mit sehr spitz zulaufender Frisur, brachte ihr die nötigen Fähigkeiten bei. Ihr und anfangs auch ihrem Bruder, als das Experiment noch in weiter Ferner zu sein schien. Sie war nach dem G.O.A.T. Test (Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test oder schlicht Berufseignungstest) für einen Sicherheits-Erhaltungsposten vorgesehen. Zumal ihre Übung an den Waffen entsprechende Erwartungen im Vault-Aufseher hervorgerufen haben.

Aber das „Schicksal" hatte andere Pläne mit dem Vault, den Geschwistern und ihren Eltern gehabt. Der Vater brachte sich um, weil er nicht damit leben konnte, was seine eigene Frau, die Mutter seiner Kinder ihrem Erstgebornenen im Namen der Wissenschaft angetan hatte. Er konnte nicht ertragen einfach nur kurz und lautstark protestiert, aber nicht entsprechend gehandelt zu haben. Er war tot, ohne Abschiedsnotiz ohne ein Wort an seine Familie, nicht mal seinen Kindern konnte er in die Augen schauen und um Verzeihung bitten. Er ging, feige, ohne sich umzusehen. Aber ich bin es nicht, über ihn zu urteilen. Ich, der Erzähler, unterstelle nur. Aber seine beiden Kinder schienen, zumindest dem Äußeren nach, ihm verziehen zu haben.

Nun jedenfalls waren sie auf der Wanderschaft. Sie wollen zu einem Arzt, der sich mit Cyborgs und kybernetischen „Menscheitsoptimierungen" auskannte. Die Kleine hatte von Ihrer Mutter noch eine Nachricht erhalten, die sie nun bei Tageslicht das erste mal las und folgendermaßen lautete:

„Sollte mir jemals etwas zustoßen – und bei Gott ich hätte es sogar verdient! - dann fliehe mit Deinem Bruder aus dem Vault. Suche einen Ort namens „Rivet City" unterhalb von den D.C. Ruinen, sie liegt an einem Fluss. In dieser Stadt gibt es einen Kybernetiker, Dr. Gero, er kennt sich mit unserer Technik aus und kann Deinem Bruder vielleicht helfen, wieder gesund zu werden.

Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, was ich getan habe. Ich wünsche mir, dass Ihr mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen könnt. Bitte, findet Dr. Gero! Er kann Euch helfen!

In Liebe, Mam"

Neben der Nachricht erhielt sie auch ein altes schwarz-weiß Foto eines Mannes, mittleren Alters, aber mit einem sehr langen Bart und sinistren Augen. Sollte dieser Mann tatsächlich Dr. Gero sein?

Bra wollte es nicht glauben, jedoch, kein Weg führte an ihm vorbei, wollte sie ihren Bruder der Heilung zuführen.

* * *

**(1)** Ich habe hier versucht mich so nah wie möglich an den bekannten Definitionen aus Lexika zu diesen „Krankheiten" oder „Phänomen" zu orientieren - bei Bedarf kann sich jeder unter den nun folgenden Links (verweisend auf Wikipedia) darüber weiter informieren:

Autismus: .org/wiki/Autismus

Apathie: .org/wiki/Apathie

Desweiteren gilt zu diesem Absatz, der mit "den Jungne traf es..." beginnt und mit der Fußnote endet, folgendes zu sagen: Dieser Absatz wurde mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Felix "runder gemacht". Lieben Dank hierfür! Übrigens wird jeder mit Dank und Lobhudelei bedacht, der mit mir und einem sprachlichen Schleifgerät über holperige Stellen geht! Und noch einmal: Felix, Danke!

**(2)** Natürlich ist hier dem geneigten Leser umgehend der Logikfehler des Schreiberlings ins Auge gesprungen Wie zum Teufel soll man es schaffen mit einem Gehbehinderten und dem dazugehörigen Vehikel sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu schaffen? Und wie sieht das eigentlich mit dem Platz aus? Solche Versorgungsschächte sind selten sehr breit, oder hoch, sodass so etwas schier unmöglich hat er oder sie, aber ich bitte hier um Verzeihung, denn irgendwie muss ich mich auch mal der vielbeschworenen „künstlerischen Freiheit" bedienen. Sicherlich wird es im Laufe dieser Geschichte zu weiteren Logik- und chronischen Fehlern kommen. Ich verspreche aber, zu versuchen, darauf strenger zu achten.


	2. Chapter 2

Nun da sie beide draußen waren, waren sie unermüdlich auf der Hut. Diese Welt, dieses „da draußen" kannten sie nicht, jede Bewegung ein Aufschrecken, es hätten Feinde sein können oder irgendetwas anderes Schreckliches. Während sie seinen Rollstuhl schob, scannte er ohne Unterlass und mit der schallgeschützen 10mm Pistole im Anschlag die Gegend.

Er registrierte die neue Umgebung schon seit Verlassen der alten Heimat mit sehr viel Argwohn und Misstrauen. Die garstigen Vögel wollte er schon abschießen, nicht nur, dass er sie zunächst für aggressiv hielt, mittlerweile wurde ihm die lauten Schreie eine nervliche Belastung, ja sie gingen ihm auf die Nerven. Neben dieser Lärmbelästigung ließ ihn auch jede noch so kleine Bewegung um ihn herum auffahren, er drehte und wendete sich, so weit es ihm seine Möglichkeiten erlaubten. Das musste aber auch anders gehen. Ihn nicht jeder Bewegung versteckt sich gleich eine feindliche Gesinnung. Was zum Teufel bringt ihm eigentlich diese scheiß Kybernetik, wenn er nichts „Anständiges" damit anfangen konnte. Herrgott nochmal, wie wäre es mit einem Wärmebildscanner? Hatte er so etwas, und wenn ja, wie sollte das funktionieren?

Er wusste ja nicht wie er diese Dinger in seinem Kopf anwerfen, geschweige denn kontrollieren konnte. Er hoffte, durch die Wiederholung des Wortes „Wärmebildscanner" in seinem Kopf, irgendwas zu erreichen, immer und immer wieder: „Wärmebildscanner". Bis sich sein Blick ganz, ganz langsam veränderte. Die Konturen der Welt nahmen ab, wurden unschärfer, schemenhaft. Dafür ersetzen verschiedene Farben von blau bis rot das gewohnte Bild.

Er sah sich um. Seine linke Hand - rot, der Arm - auch. Die rechte Hand - blau. Dies muss wohl die Roboter-Hand sein, die Mutter gegen seine „echte" Hand getauscht hatte. Der rechte Arm, dasselbe Spiel, leblos - blau. Er drehte sich um, seine Schwester zu begutachten. Rote, orange und gelbliche Töne, zumindest dort,wo ihr Körper nicht von Kleidung bedeckt war. Hände Kopf, alles menschlich, alles belebt und warm. Kurz erfüllte es ihn mit Kummer, ein Kummer, all dies verloren zu haben, aber hatte er nicht trotz der teils fehlerhaften Funktionen auch etwas hinzugewonnen? Er entschied, ja, er hatte vielleicht sogar mehr gewonnen als verloren, zumindest, wenn der Arzt,von dem seine Schwester sprach, die Fehler beheben und ihn „reparieren" konnte. Er könnte nützlicher sein als im Vault.

Was nützt einem schließlich überragende Intelligenz, wenn man nicht schießen oder sich mit Hand und Fuß verteidigen kann? Glücklicherweise brachte ihm sein Vater ein bisschen was bei, wohlwissend, dass er damit den Weisungen seiner Frau zuwider handelte. Und auch seine Schwester nahm in manchmal nachts auf den Schießstand und zeigte ihm noch etwas mehr. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, doch zwei derart wundervolle Menschen seine Familie nennen zu dürfen - auch wenn er seinem Vater immer noch nicht vergeben konnte, dass er sich so einfach aus dem Leben gestohlen hat. Er nannte ihn oft Feigling - in seinen Gedanken, doch erinnerte er sich jetzt wieder daran, dass sein Vater und auch seine Schwester ihn sonst nie im Stich gelassen haben. Auch wenn er seit seiner Geburt zum Versuchskaninchen auserkoren war. Sein Vater und seine Schwester standen hinter ihm. Kämpften auch um ihn. Schließlich und endlich hat er sein Schicksal auch selbst gewählt. Wollte er denn nicht einen bedeutenden Beitrag zur Forschung beitragen? Die bittere Antwort auf diese Frage: Ja, er hat selbst auch Schuld an seinem jetzigen Zustand.

Daher gilt es jetzt erst recht sich anzustrengen und seine Schwester mit zu beschützen!

Dort drüben auf den Hügeln, keine 500 Meter entfernt machte er drei „rote" Gestalten mit menschlichen Schemen aus. Freund oder Feind? Er zielte genau. „Um Gottes Willen - wie stelle ich die meine Sicht wieder auf „normal"?!" Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er sich darauf zu konzentrieren, seien Blick wieder umzustellen. „Verflucht - das kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Normalsicht. Normalsicht. Normalsicht." Und wieder veränderte sich langsam und mit Mühe sein Blick.

Diese drei Leute da oben hatten sie noch nicht entdeckt, aber er konnte ausmachen, dass auch sie „Vault-Jumpsuits" trugen. Blaue Overalls mit gelben Applikation sowie der Vault-Nummer in gelber Schrift auf dem Rücken."76" Stand dort. **(3)**

Zufall? Oder doch so etwas Ähnliches wie göttliche Fügung? Er bedeute seiner Schwester mit einer Handbewegung sie in Richtung der - für „normale" Augen unsichtbaren - Gruppe zuzusteuern. Aber schön vorsichtig. Dazu hob er die linke Hand und legte seinen Zeigefinger an die geschlossenen Lippen. „Sei leise, sei auf der Hut.", sie wusste genau, was er mit dieser Geste meinte. Anscheinend hatte er JEMANDEN oder ETWAS entdeckt, war aber noch nicht sicher, ob ihnen diese „Entdeckung" gefährlich werden könnte. Sie bewegte sich langsam und in die Richtung, die er mit Handzeichen vorgab. Als sie die Böschung fast erklommen hatten, sah auch sie endlich, wen ihr Bruder dort ausgemacht hatte. Drei Personen, zwei ganz unmissverständlich nicht-verstrahlte Menschen, der Kleidung nach auch Vault-Flüchtige. Aber eine der Personen war außergewöhnlich groß, der Jumpsuit hing nur noch in Fetzen am Körper, bedeckte gerade noch so „strategisch wichtige" Körperzonen. Und er war von grünlicher Hautfarbe. Was wohl mit ihm passiert war?

„Hier spricht wieder Threedog! Ihr hört GNR, das heißt Galaxy News Radio, für den Fall, dass ihr es vergessen habt! Zu den Nachrichten: Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, scheint mal wieder etwas in der Umgebung von den guten D.C. Ruinen in die Luft gegangen zu sein. Aus zuverlässiger Quelle habe ich erfahren, dass es sich um einen Vault gehandelt hat. Wir bleiben für Euch dran, Kinder - jedes neue Detail, nur hier, bei mir - Awwwoooooo, Three Dog.", meldete sich der Moderator aus dem Pip-Boy-3000 lautstark zu Wort. Bra und Trunks erschreckten sich und sie versuchte verzweifelt das Ding zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Die drei Personen hatten sich bereits umgedreht und kamen - natürlich mit scharfen Waffen im Anschlag - auf sie zu. Doch sobald sie erkannten, dass die beiden Teenager genau dieselben blauen Vault-Anzüge trugen, sicherten sie die Gewehre und steckten selbige zurück in die dafür vorgesehenen Vorrichtungen.

* * *

**(3) **Die Vaults getauscht - in Vault 87 wurde in Bezug auf den Fallout Wiki „The Vault" ab dem Jahr 2078 Experimente mit dem FEV an ALLEN Bewohnern durchgeführt, sodass im Jahr 2277 keine der ursprünglichen Bewohner oder besser deren Abkömmlinge noch „menschlich" sein können.

Daher nun Ex-Bewohner von Vault 76 - eine „Kontrollgruppe", in dem keine Experimente durchgeführt wurden. Zwar ist dieser 20 Jahre nach dem großen Krieg geöffnet, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass immer noch Leute dort drin wohnen, nur mit offenen Türen.... (siehe Vault 101 oder Vault City - obwohl eher ein schlechtes Beispiel)

Quelle:

V 87: .com/wiki/Vault_87

V 76: .com/wiki/Vault_76


End file.
